


Fuera de juego

by Derwyd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football player Yuuri, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skater Viktor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Era una obligación, Viktor no estaba viendo el partido de Suiza vs. Japón porque quisiera, sino porque la FFKKR lo obligaba a mostrar "espíritu deportivo" y Chris había insistido, no era como si Viktor supiera mucho de fútbol de todas formas, él era un patinador. Claro, hasta que vio a número 10 de Japón mostrar sus abdominales a todo el mundo [Mundial Rusia 2018, canon-divergence].





	Fuera de juego

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia legal: escrito hecho por y para fans. No plagio ni lucro.
> 
> Advertencias: divergencia del canon, temática mundialera (Rusia 2018), son como escenas juntas, humor, rated T por improperios y espero disfruten esta temática ligera.
> 
> Notas: hace tiempo había dejado de escribir on a whim (escribí este fanfic en dos horas), pero esto pudo más. Este fanfic es un one-shot producto de mi entusiasmo por la actual Copa del Mundo: Rusia 2018. En realidad, no sigo mucho al fútbol, lo hago porque es uno de las pocas cosas que apasiona a mi hermano y trato de incluirme en esto para poder hablar con él (sí, soy ese tipo de hermanas xD; por mi hermana aprendí a ver películas de Disney, así que sí...). Espero disfruten esta loca idea porque Rusia, Japón y Suiza pasaron a octavos y pensé why not

**La previa**

Incluso pese a haberlo oído durante todo el trayecto, Viktor suspiró cuando la pregunta de Yuri llegó a sus oídos:

—¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios estamos aquí? ¿No que el suizo pervertido está en  _concentración_? —preguntó el pequeño rubio, mientras que Mila a su lado dejó salir un largo bufido.

Incluso así, la adolescente siguió prestándole atención más al teléfono que al berrinche eterno de Yuri.

—Ya te dije, Yuri —repetía agotado Viktor por enésima vez—: estamos aquí por órdenes de la FFKKR* quien quiere demostrar que todos los deportistas rusos se unen para una causa tan  _grande_ como el mundial de fútbol. Hasta Yakov tiene que venir —trataba de explicarse ya agotado Viktor—. Además, Chris sí está en concentración, solo tengo permitido almorzar con él —agregó algo triste el ruso por no ver a su amigo.

El largo quejido de Yuri solo era replicado mentalmente por Viktor quien no entendía absolutamente nada del deporte.

Rusia siempre le ponía más empeño a los deportes de invierno y algunas disciplinas como boxeo, judo y otras que Viktor no recordaba.

No lo malentiendan, el fútbol  _era_ algo popular, pero en realidad los rusos no eran tan buenos en él como países ya consagrados como Brasil o Inglaterra —la cuna del fútbol—. De hecho, a Viktor le parecía algo irónico que uno de los mundiales más esperados por el mundo sucediera en un país que tuvo que construir parte de sus estadios solo para poder celebrarlo aquí.

Él hubiera preferido que mejoraran los centros de esquí.

En fin, que diversos deportistas conocidos a nivel internacional tuvieran que ir de manera obligada a ver algunos partidos de fútbol no era nada nuevo, Viktor recordaba con cierto tedio que cuando ganó su tercera medalla consecutiva en el GPF, él tuvo que ir la final de la FINA* para demostrar que Rusia era una nación unida, que todos los deportistas de alto rendimiento estaban juntos apoyando a Rusia por el bien de la nación.

Viktor era honesto en decir que él, en lo personal, nunca hubiera pagado por ir a uno de esos eventos, pero la FFKKR lo estaba obligando a ir a él y a Yakov como calidad de  _leyenda viviente_. La gente lo reconocía al pasar y qué mejor imagen que un pentacampeón del GPF y bicampeón olímpico para hacer algo de publicidad, ¿alguien? ¿Nadie?

Yakov y él estaban siendo arrastrados a sonrisa falsas y estrechar manos con funcionarios de la FIFA para este evento, pero Viktor no caería solo, no señor, fue por eso que poco menos obligó a la federación a invitar a todos sus compañeros de rink para que fueran con él (ese era un secreto), más solo logró conseguir a aquellos que habían ganado medallas fueran con él, era por eso que ahora el patinador estaba con Yuri (oro, Junior Grand Prix) y Mila (plata, Worlds) y Georgi nunca estuvo más agradecido de haberse esguinzado el tobillo y saltarse el último torneo.

—Maldito Gosha —susurró para sí mismo el de cabellos platinados.

—¿Y Chris? ¿A qué horas quedaste con él?

Viktor salió de sus más profundos pensamientos para recordar a su amigo futbolista.

—Me mandará un mensaje, estamos cerca de su hotel, así que no tendré problemas en encontrarlo.

—Aún no puedo creer que conozcas a un futbolista. El otro día lo busqué por Wikipedia y salía que era un jugador del ¿Chelsea?

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa Viktor—, un equipo en el Reino Unido. ¿Son buenos?

—Pues parece —dijo Mila mirando su teléfono fijamente—, han ganado unos premios. ¿Tú no sabes?

—No sé nada de fútbol, Mila —se quejó Viktor.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste entonces? —preguntó curioso Yuri mirando el edificio que estaban.

El mayor recordó hace cinco años cuando uno de los torneos de WORLDS se hizo en Manchester y justo allí Chris había tenido un partido. Ambos se toparon en un bar celebrando el triunfo y...

—Por allí... —respondió de manera evasiva Viktor.

—Estuviste bebiendo —respondieron al unísono Mila y Yuri.

Viktor inclinó su cabeza a un lado y sonrió completamente desvergonzado.

—La historia puede o no tener algo de alcohol en ella, la policía de Manchester y cargos por indecencia pública.

Mila se largó a reír mientras que Yuri bufó aún más sobrepasado por la situación.

Un mensaje en su teléfono distrajo a Viktor lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

 **SwissBae**  [12:22: aun estas por allí, mon cher? En 10 estoy afuera… almorzaremos en el restorante del hotel.

Viktor sonrió y tecleo rápidamente:

 **Viktor**  [12:22] Seguro, en 10 nos vemos. Voy con yuri y mila!

—Vengan, nos vamos a juntar con Chris.

La verdad era que Viktor podría haber ido solo a juntarse con su amigo, pero no quería estar todo el tiempo solo en un hotel lleno de futbolistas que no conocía, técnicos que lo miraban extraño y fotógrafos que solo esperaban una sencilla reunión entre amigos para exacerbar la junta como una reunión de amantes perdidamente enamorados.

—Como sea, solo quiero comida gratis.

Diez minutos después los tres rusos se encontraron en  _territorio enemigo_ , como dijo Yuri, y en medio de un sinnúmero de gente que no conocían y que los miraban como bichos raros por los pases especiales que acarreaban colgados en el cuello.

—Me siento tan fuera de lugar —decía Mila mirando alrededor—, aunque las vistas no están tan mal —agregó coqueta mientras miraba a los jugadores de fútbol caminar al restaurante del hotel.

—Eres toda una vieja pervertida —se quejó Yuri—. ¿Están seguros que no me puedo ir? —era la misma pregunta que Yuri había hecho hace dos minutos atrás.

—No —contestó de inmediato Viktor.

—¡Viktor! —y allí, entre el mar de futbolistas y con una sonrisa tan coqueta como siempre, el rubio amigo de Viktor Nikiforov apareció agitando sus brazos.

—¡Chris! —saludó feliz el hombre al ver a su amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron un rato y comenzaron a hablar en francés muy para la incomodidad e ira de Mila y Yuri.

— _¡Gracias por venir, mi amigo! Sé que no es lo ideal, pero es el único tiempo que tengo libre ahora, por lo menos hasta los próximos tres meses..._ —le decía Chris suavemente.

— _No te preocupes, Chris, todo vale. Tú me fuiste a ver en plena competencia cuando estaba en Inglaterra. Eso sí, no esperes que te aliente ni que entienda nada de lo que pasa aquí_ —comentó con una amplia sonrisa el ruso.

— _¡Tan malvado, Viktor! Un poco de ánimos para tu más fiel amigo. Son partidos importantes, ¿sabes?_

—Oigan, ustedes —interrumpía Yuri cortante—, hablen un idioma que todos comprendamos, pendejos.

—¡Yuri! —regañó Mila.

—Jajaja —se rio Viktor ante la mala predisposición de Yuri.

—¿Por qué no mejor alimentamos al gatito y hablamos más en una mesa, Viktor?

—¡No soy un gato!

—Me parece una excelente idea.

—¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!

—¿Tienen menú especial? —preguntó Mila mirando a Chris con una sonrisa amena.

—¡NO ME IGNOREN!

Era divertido jugar con Yuri de esta manera, pero no por mucho tiempo, fue por eso que ambos hombres mandaron a los adolescentes a pasear un rato mientras se ponían al tanto.

—… La verdad es un poco estresante —comentó Chris cuando Mila y Yuri estaban entretenidos en la barra de comida—. Es un ambiente bastante serio.

—Entiendo —decía Viktor con una suave sonrisa.

—Tengo que pensar que mis amigos de toda la vida son mis enemigos ahora, es un poco molesto, pero ayuda si quieres ganar. Yuuri está en las mismas y eso que es la primera vez que lo llaman a un mundial… Phichit se la llevó fácil, Tailandia no pasó a la fase de grupos así que sigue en Inglaterra.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Phichit? —preguntó Viktor enarcando una ceja.

—Oh… No te había dicho. Yuuri es el nuevo delantero que tiene mi equipo, un nuevo descubrimiento, ya sabes. Lo llamaron este año a jugar por Japón. Phichit es el lateral del equipo, él es de Tailandia.

—Oh… ¿Pero no que los entrenan para esto? Ya sabes, siempre pueden haber ¿Transferencias? Ya sabes, te vas de equipo en equipo, debes estar acostumbrado a no jugar con las mismas personas.

—No significa que sea fácil, es algo que sabemos pasará, pero no por ello no significa que no formas un vínculo con la otra persona con la que la mayoría del tiempo sudas todo el día para ganar la Champions League o la Eurocopa… Es algo complicado.

Eso Viktor no lo podía entender, pero supuso que eso se debía a que, en general, el patinaje era un deporte individual y no importaba si entrenabas todos los días con tu compañero de otra nación, al final uno siempre representaba a su país e, incluso así, les tenías que ganar a tus mismos compatriotas.

—En fin, ¿qué hay de ti,  _mon cher?_

Esa fue la primera vez que Viktor escuchó de Yuuri y Phichit.

**Minuto 00:00**

— _Por favor, pónganse de pie para cantar el himno nacional de SUIZA_ —el griterío que se formó en el estadio incomodó incluso a Viktor. Banderas de Suiza se alzaron por todas partes, bufandas que se sujetaban enl dirección al cielo, poleras de la selección de Suiza, personas con rostros pintados, gente llorando y todos coreando una canción que reverberaba en el estadio.

Esta era la primera vez que Viktor estaba presente en un partido de fútbol y lo primero que se dio cuenta era el ruido.

—Dios, cómo detesto esto —se quejó Yakov a su lado, pero su mirada siguió tan impasible como siempre.

—No entiendo ni pija lo que dicen —susurró Yuri a su izquierda.

Por otra parte, Mila estaba transmitiendo en vivo en su Twitter todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Es como tres veces el público de un estadio de patinaje —susurró Viktor en dirección a Yakov, aun escuchando el griterío y pronto los tronadores aplausos de la gente.

—Mhmm... —fue todo lo que le contestó el hombre.

Los cuatros estaban en una zona VIP, en un balcón separado por vidrios mirando en dirección a la verde cancha.

Allí estaba la bandera de Suiza siendo sujetada por niños, el logo de la FIFA y los jugadores y árbitros todos en una línea.

La mirada zafiro de Viktor se quedó en la pantalla gigante que mostraba a los jugadores uno por uno y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su amigo apareció en ella y agitó la pequeña bandera que tenía en sus manos.

—Solo recuerda que si juega Rusia tienes que cambiar de bandera, Vitya —recordó Yakov con un suspiro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Yakov. Para de ser tan reiterativo.

Yakov era todo un papá en algunas ocasiones.

— _Por favor, pónganse de pie para cantar el himno nacional de JAPÓN._

Algo debía admitir Viktor: estaba sorprendido. No solo había gente de Suiza o Japón en el estadio, había gente con todo tipo de poleras, de Brasil, Inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia, Argentina y otras que no conocía tanto, pero sin duda los variopintos colores lo dejaban anonadado.

Para ellos era una fiesta y le sorprendía el nivel de preparación y seriedad que todos manifestaban en el campo.

Ahora, las banderas de Japón estaban en el cielo y la pantalla gigante comenzó a mostrar el equipo de camisetas azules.

Viktor estaba concentrado mirando a todos lados, hasta que de reojo miró la pantalla gigante, en ella había un jugador y la cámara, pese a moverse, solo enfocaba al mismo jugador desde hace unos segundos.

—Espero que siga con su racha —escuchó Viktor a alguien decir en inglés—. Desde la Premier League que Katsuki viene con una racha goleadora. Yo digo que gana Japón.

—¿Es que acaso estás loco? —recriminó la otra persona—, Japón no es el mejor equipo y definitivamente Suiza va a ganar. Tienen más experiencia en mundiales.

—Ya —decía el otro hombre—, pero este año Japón puso más esfuerzo en la selección y la mitad de los jugadores en el campo juegan en ligas como la alemana o inglesa. Te digo, Japón va a ganar.

—¿Apuestas? Suiza gana 2-0.

—¡Nah! Lo único que tienen es a Giacometti y él es mediocampista. 2-1, gana Japón. Si gano te tatúas mi nombre, idiota.

—Si gano te tatúas el mío.

—¡Hecho!

Pese a que Viktor estaba escuchando, sus ojos no dejaron de mirar al jugador del que tanto hablaban.

Katsuki.

Tenía la polera del 10, así que supuso era importante. Sus ojos eran hermosos, eso se lo daba.

Fue el griterío de la gente que lo trajo a la vida real, ahora todos los jugadores estaban en su posición, la pelota al centro y un árbitro cerca de los jugadores.

¿Cómo demonios la gente sabía qué jugador tocaba la pelota si de aquí todos se veían iguales? Dios, Viktor solo podía reconocer a los arqueros y eso se debía a que no se podían mover del arco y el uniforme era de otro color.

Patético.

**Minuto 22:26**

— _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL._

—Es todo, me voy —gritó un ya hastiado Yuri quien sin siquiera mirarlos tomó su chaqueta y se marchó del estadio. Viktor siquiera tuvo el descaro de prestarle atención al irascible adolescente, más entretenido mirando cómo la gente en el césped corría por toda la cancha persiguiendo al autor del gol.

Yakov, a la derecha de Viktor, tenía puesto audífonos y miraba los papeles que había traído para trabajar. Mila, a su izquierda, seguía jugando con su teléfono y Viktor trataba de entender por qué demonios los jugadores se movían como se movían.

El partido iba 1-0 a favor de Suiza y desde atrás, el patinador podía escuchar al hombre molestar a su amigo.

—Te lo dije, cabrón —repetía una y otra vez el hombre a las espaldas del ruso—, te lo harás en la espalda y será enorme —gritaba refiriéndose al tatuaje.

—Boludo, recién van veinte minutos, mira a Katsuki, míralo —decía el otro hombre mientras señalaba a la pantalla gigante al jugador que se limpiaba el rostro con la camiseta dejando una hermosa vista a su zona media.

Viktor admiró el cuerpo sin escrúpulos, silbando sutilmente y admirando el trabajo duro y sudor que corría por allí.

—¿Y qué va a ser? ¿Matarlos a todos con la mirada?

**Minuto 42:44**

—¡EEHHHHH! ¡EHHHHHHH! ¡PENAL, HIJO DE PUTA!

Viktor jadeó sorprendido cuando vio caer a un jugador al suelo y medio estadio gritó su descontento, lanzando improperios y haciendo zumbar el piso a sus pies.

Un defensa había bajado al otro jugador a la mala y la palabra  _penal_  se repetía una y otra vez.

¿Qué demonios era un penal?

El jugador seguía en el suelo, los compañeros de equipo del japonés se acercaron a él y pronto entró el equipo médico a la cancha. Minuto 42 y el estadio estaba que se caía a silbidos y malas palabras, Viktor se largó a reír porque esto sin duda le sorprendía.

Los jugadores comenzaron a empujarse cerca del arco y la gente comenzaba a gritar más por el hecho de gritar que por decir algo.

—¡ÁNDATE AL VAR, ÁRBITRO DE MIERDA!

—ES PENAL, HIJO DE PUTA.

—ESTÁ FINGIENDO, CABRÓN.

—ESTÁ COMPRADO...

—¡ÁNDATE AL VAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Viktor se largó a reír más por su propia ignorancia que por otra cosa, todo le parecía ajeno, no tenía idea de lo que significaba VAR y los ánimos estaban caldeados, claro, hasta que la pantalla gigante que tenía cerca señalo con grandes letras VAR y abajo, en negrita, decía  _Video Assistant Referee_  y comenzó a mostrar la jugada en cámara lenta.

—Katsuki —susurró Viktor admirando el rostro de esfuerzo por parte del hombre y cómo el jugador suizo puso su pie por detrás impidiéndolo avanzar.

—Mierda, es penal —dijo el hombre de atrás.

—¡Ja! VAMOS KATSUKI, METE UN GOL.

La jugada se repitió dos veces en cámara lenta en distintos ángulos y Viktor solo podía apreciar las piernas de Katsuki, tan musculosas, gruesas, definidas y Dios…

La pantalla pronto cambio a una celeste donde decía FALTA, PENAL en letras grandes y blancas.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

**MINUTO 44:12**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —escuchaba Viktor decir al hombre de atrás.

Abajo, en la cancha verde, Viktor podía ver la figura de Katsuki pequeña, la pelota en sus pies, los otros jugadores atrás y él frente al arco solo.

El silencio del estadio era abrumador y el ruso solo podía ver un poco cómo el arquero suizo saltaba en su posición tratando dilucidar a dónde iría la pelota.

Katsuki tomó unos pasos más lejos y el árbitro lanzó el pitido.

Fueron solo unos segundos donde el ruso solo podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón en sus oídos y su propia respiración, solo unos segundos de silencios para que después el sonido de la gente gritar envolvió todo el estadio.

— _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_.

—KATSUKI HIJO DE PUTA, ¿NO PODÍAS FALLAR?

Viktor escuchó de todo, pero lo único que sus ojos podían ver era la pequeña figura correr a una esquina de la cancha, con los brazos extendidos y al resto del equipo corriendo tras de él para poder saltar sobre el japonés y ahogarlo en abrazos.

La pantalla gigante volvió a repetir la jugada, esta vez en cámara lenta y completa. Cómo Katsuki se preparó para el penal, mojándose el cabello con la botella de agua que le habían traído, bebiendo de la misma, secándose el rostro con la camiseta, con sus manos se echó el cabello hacía atrás, su semblante decidido y luego procedió a acomodar la pelota. El ruso lo vio todo admirando cada detalle que la pantalla le daba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de decisión que hizo el jugador antes de patear, casi como si de esto dependiera su vida.

—Mierda —masculló Viktor para sí mismo cuando la pantalla gigante mostró a Katsuki reír entre sus compañeros de equipo.

Tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

**MEDIO TIEMPO**

A medio tiempo Viktor mandó una disculpa silenciosa a Chris cuando no pudo evitar comprar un banderín de Japón y esconder el de Suiza.

La tienda estaba repleta, pero la línea avanzaba rápido y...

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó la cajera con una sonrisa.

—Emn… ¿A cuánto está la camiseta de Katsuki? —preguntó Viktor sonriente.

—70 euros.

—¿Tienes en M?

**SEGUNDO TIEMPO**

Cuando regresó, Viktor omitió la mirada sorprendida de Yakov y la risa burlesca de Mila al verlo llegar con la camiseta de Japón puesta y su mejilla pintada con la bandera de Japón.

No le daba vergüenza, no señor.

**FIN DEL PARTIDO**

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!

—Lo siento, compañero, te dije que iba a terminar 2-1, quiero ese tatuaje en tu espalda, cabrón.

—Hijo de la real puta.

Viktor se sentía en las nubes, era como si el mundo le hubiera estado ocultando las maravillas del fútbol para cuando estuviera preparado y ahora era un vil  _groupie_  más del estadio.

Japón había ganado y no sabía si sentirse triste por la derrota de Chris o feliz porque Katsuki, cuando terminó el partido, se sacó la camiseta y se la pasó a uno de los fans cerca de la cancha y se paseó semidesnudo por el pasto aplaudiendo al cielo y sonriendo.

El cuerpo técnico lo saludaba, sus compañeros lo saludaban, incluso Chris lo saludó y le pasó su camiseta pese a no tener la suya y en diversas pantallas repetían el último gol del japonés.

**TÉRMINO DEL PARTIDO**

—Eres de cartón, Viktor —fue lo primero que le dijo Chris al verlo tras el partido en el estadio.

—¡Chris! —regañó el ruso con una sonrisa mientras entraba descaradamente al camerino de Suiza con la polera de Japón—, ¡no me dijiste que Yuuri y Katsuki eran el mismo! ¿Me lo presentas?

—De cartón y sinvergüenza —dijo el rubio gimiendo ligeramente para luego proceder a molestar al ruso.

—Tienes que ayudar a un amigo, Chris... —y el mayor no tuvo reparos en hacerle un puchero.

Viktor Nikiforov, 27 años, medallista olímpico, pentacampeón de su disciplina y se dedicaba a hacer pucheros para conocer a hombres atractivos.

—Te salvas porque eres hermoso, Vitya. Venga, él y yo que quedamos en hablar por aquí un rato, solo tenemos unos minutos porque vamos a la concentración de inmediato tras salir del estadio. Tienes suerte que te haya dado un pase VIP.

—¡Eres el mejor!

—Recuerda eso en la boda.

—¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

…  **TIEMPO FUERA**

—¡Yuuri! —gritó Chris en medio del pasillo cuando vio salir a unos futbolistas de la selección japonesa.

Viktor estaba detrás saltando en sus talones y sonriendo como loco, Yuuri era tan sexy en la cancha y no podía esperar a verlo en la vida real…

— _Chris_ —saludó el otro hombre y Viktor se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta y ojos brillantes.

—Oh por Dios —susurró mientras miraba cómo su rubio amigo abrazaba y manoseaba al otro hombre siendo regañado por el japonés.

Si Yuuri era sexy en la cancha, fuera de esta… Viktor no podía ni pensarlo de manera correcta.

Yuuri tenía gafas, ¡gafas! Azules, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban, cabello húmedo caía sobre su frente y era casi como ver a otra persona.

— _Estoy jodido_  —se dijo para sí en ruso.

Cuando Chris se dio vuelta para llamarlo, le sonrió descaradamente y le guiñó el ojo.

—Yuuri, te quiero presentar a un muy querido amigo mío, Viktor.

—H-Hola.

Viktor se iba a casar con este hombre, él solo lo sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario:
> 
> FFKKR (sigla): Federación Rusa de Patinaje.
> 
> FINA (sigla): Federación Internacional de Natación.
> 
> Comentarios: ok, después de dormir y descansar la historia la edité un poco el día 01/07 corrigiendo algunos errores de ortografía, agregué unas pocas cosas y eso. Primero que todo, me reí un montón escribiendo este fanfic, es ligero y agradable de leer, solo fluff. Este fanfic no tiene continuación, es solo un capítulo y nada más, especialmente porque lo escribí en vez de dormir xP.
> 
> Segundo, quería comentarles que, sin querer, me fijé que Viktor cayó por Yuuri de la misma manera que en el banquete. Partió no sabiendo quién era, luego lo reconoció cómo jugador, se dio cuenta de su Eros y al final se enamoró de dorky Yuuri. Lo encontré tierno, sobre todo porque Viktor de por sí es un descarado y no teme hacer el ridículo para obtener lo que él quiere.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora entregado, los kudos, bookmarks, etc, ustedes son geniales, así que gracias :DDDD.


End file.
